The present disclosure relates generally to fluid control valves and, more particularly, to valve cartridges for use within a two handle faucet for controlling either hot water flow or cold water flow therethrough.
Faucets are typically controlled by either a single handle which utilizes a mixing valve to proportion the flow of hot and cold water to a faucet spout, or two handles which utilize individual valves to separately control the flow of hot water and cold water to the faucet spout. In the case of the standard prior art mixing valve, two inlets are provided, one each for the hot and cold water supplies. For two handle faucets, each valve typically includes a single inlet opening which fluidly communicates with the flow passageway of a valving member.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve cartridge for a faucet includes a valve housing, and a first fluid flow member received within the valve housing and having a first sealing surface configured to rotate about a longitudinal axis. A second fluid flow member is received within the valve housing and is restrained from moving. The second fluid flow member includes a second sealing surface and at least one fluid opening extending into the second sealing surface, the first sealing surface of the first fluid flow member sealingly engaging the second sealing surface of the second fluid flow member to define a common interface including an outer portion having an inner boundary and an outer boundary, the inner boundary defined by the at least one fluid opening. A stem extends along the longitudinal axis and is operably coupled to the first fluid flow member and is configured to rotate the first fluid flow member about the longitudinal axis. At least one cleaning channel is formed within at least one of the inner and outer boundaries of the common interface. The at least one cleaning channel is configured to collect debris from between the first fluid flow member and the second fluid flow member and expel radially outwardly the debris from the common interface.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve cartridge for a faucet includes a valve housing defining a longitudinal axis, and a first fluid flow member received within the valve housing. The first fluid flow member includes a blind connecting recess and a first sealing surface extending around the connecting recess. The first fluid member is configured to rotate about the longitudinal axis. A second fluid flow member is received within the valve housing and restrained from moving. The second fluid flow member includes an inlet opening, an outlet opening, and a second sealing surface extending around the inlet opening and the outlet opening. The first sealing surface of the first fluid member sealingly engages the second sealing surface of the second fluid flow member. A stem extends along the longitudinal axis and is operably coupled to the first fluid flow member for rotating the first fluid flow member about the longitudinal axis to provide selective communication between the inlet opening and the outlet opening through the connecting recess. A cap includes a temperature limit stop and is supported for rotational adjustment relative to the valve housing. An engagement member is supported for rotation with the stem and is configured to selectively engage the limit stop to limit rotation of the stem and the first fluid flow member.
According to a another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve cartridge for a faucet includes a valve housing, and a fluid flow control member supported within the valve housing and configured to control fluid flow from an inlet opening to an outlet opening. A stem is operably coupled to the fluid flow control member. A temperature limit stop is operably coupled to the valve housing for limited rotational adjustment. An indicator is supported for movement with the temperature limit stop. An engagement member is supported for movement with the stem and is configured to selectively engage the limit stop to limit movement of the stem and the fluid flow control member. Rotational adjustment of the limit stop relative to the valve housing to a first position provides a first rotational path to the fluid flow control member, and rotational adjustment of the limit stop relative to the valve housing to a second position provides a second rotational path to the fluid flow control member. The first rotational path is associated with a knob type arrangement such that movement of the fluid flow control member in a counterclockwise direction provides communication between the inlet and the outlet. The second rotational path is associated with a lever type arrangement such that movement of the fluid flow control member in a clockwise direction provides communication between the inlet and the outlet. The indicator is movable with the temperature limit stop to indicate one of the first rotational path associated with the knob type arrangement and the second rotational path associated with the lever type arrangement.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve cartridge for a faucet includes a valve housing defining a longitudinal axis, and a first fluid flow member received within the valve housing and having a first sealing surface configured to rotate about the longitudinal axis. A second fluid flow member is received within the valve housing and is restrained from moving. The second fluid flow member includes a second sealing surface, the first sealing surface of the first fluid flow member sealingly engaging the second sealing surface of the second fluid flow member. The second fluid flow member further includes a first opening extending into the second sealing surface, and a second opening extending into the second sealing surface. A stem extends along the longitudinal axis and is operably coupled to the first fluid flow member for rotating the first fluid flow member about the longitudinal axis. A base supports the second fluid flow member and includes a first tubular member telescopingly received within the first opening of the second fluid flow member, and a second tubular member telescopingly received within the second opening of the second fluid flow member. A gasket is positioned intermediate the base and the second fluid flow member to provide a seal between the second fluid flow member and the base, and to provide a force for maintaining sealing engagement between the first sealing surface and the second sealing surface.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve cartridge for a faucet includes the valve housing, a fluid flow control member supported within the valve housing, and a stem operably coupled to the fluid flow control member. A cap is supported by the valve housing and includes a bore receiving the stem. A plurality of ribs extend inwardly toward the bore for contacting the stem. At least one finger is biased inwardly toward the bore for preloading the stem toward the ribs.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve cartridge for a faucet includes a valve housing defining a longitudinal axis, a first fluid flow member received within the valve housing, the first fluid flow member including a first connecting recess, a second connecting recess, and a first sealing surface extending around the first connecting recess and the second connecting recess, the first fluid flow member being configured to rotate about the longitudinal axis. A second fluid flow member is received within the valve housing and is restrained from moving relative to the valve housing, the second fluid flow member including an inlet opening, an outlet opening, and a second sealing surface extending around the inlet opening and the outlet opening, the first sealing surface sealingly engaging the second sealing surface. A stem is operably coupled to the first fluid flow member for rotating the first fluid flow member about the longitudinal axis. Rotation of the stem in a first direction to a first angular orientation causes the first connecting recess to place the inlet opening in fluid communication with the outlet opening, while preventing fluid communication through the second connecting recess between the inlet opening and the outlet opening. Further rotation of the stem in the first direction to a second angular orientation greater than the first angular orientation causes the first connecting recess to place the inlet opening in fluid communication with the outlet opening, and the second connecting recess to place the inlet opening in fluid communication with the outlet opening.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.